Hanshin: Half Spirit (up for adoption)
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: After a fight to the death against Pariah to avenge his lost family and teacher, Danny falls through a portal through time and space. After finding him battered and broken, he is nursed back to health by a young girl. Now he acts as the guardian, protecting the priestess from those who want her jewel shards... no not that priestess! (Only an introduction)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

A war was being waged in the Ghost Zone, a war between the renew revived Ghost King, Pariahs Dark, and the resistance fighter lead by the ghostboy, Danny Phantom.

Though all the normal soldiers on each side had long since stopped fighting to watch as the clash of the Ghost Zone's two mightiest warriors. The very air of the Zone shaking with each blow.

It had started because of a betrayal. The Fright Knight had found where Vlad Masters had kept his ghostly artifacts and had killed the older half ghost in his sleep to steal the Skeleton Key and the Crown of Fire. And before anyone could stop it, the Ghost King was revived and with his full strength he lashed out against his past enemies.

The first to go was Amity Park, the humans who had resisted his conquering. He destroyed everything, making sure to kill everyone related to Phantom, but leaving the ghostboy himself to suffer in his grief. A mistake that would prove deadly.

The next target was the Far Frozen, the yeti like ghosts who had long resisted him. Frostbite, their leader, had fought hard to make sure that his people had time to flee to safety, but in the end he was not strong enough to defeat the Ghost King.

The ending of Frostbite was a hard blow to the Ghost Zone, and many grieved for the kind hearted chieftain. But others planned. They stole away the body of the chief and in the customs of the Far Frozen, they turned his fur into armor and used his fangs as magical cores by the legendary sword smith to forge a weapon so that another could take revenge for his death.

In tradition it would have gone to the son to revenge his father, but Frostbite had never taken a mate, so the duty was passed on to Phantom who was considered to be his next of kin and the only one who had ever stood against Pariahs alone and won.

The battle between the two was like a seen out of a painting of Armageddon. The young white haired boy cloaked in white fur and holding a curved blade as long as his body which glowed with a pure blue light clashing against an ancient giant wearing a shell of dark black armor and holding a brutal black mace that burned with crimson flames. The two combatants were complete opposites; protector and destroyer, green and red, good and evil, ice and fire, life and death.

As the battle waged on, the two's weapons clashed in the skies over the battlefield, producing enough wind to blast away several of the lesser fighters that remained on the ground. But Pariahs's power was far greater than the young ghostboy's. Phantom was shot backwards and into the ground, blasting away the soldiers who had been standing there as a ten foot trail was edged into the ground of that giant flouting rock that was the battle ground.

"You have grown stronger since we last fought. But your strength is still not enough to change me. You lack the power, ghost child." Pariahs taunted.

Phantom stood up and with a sweep of his blade he blew away the dust that surrounded him. Most of the damage from the attacks he had received were weakened by the fur cloth armor, but cuts and bruise still littered his body. Not that Pariahs hadn't sustained his own damages, but the pure blooded ghost was wearing the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. The power of these artifacts was healing him even as the battle was being waged. But Phantom wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop.

"I think we... already had this conversation, Darky. It isn't... the power, it's how you use it!" Phantom joked as he gasped for air. He was already reaching the ends of his endurance and knew he didn't have much time left. He pulled his blade back and the aura around it grew as his own ice powers mixed with the ice magic within the blade. "Tengoku no Yuki! Ice Storm!"

Tengoku no Yuki, Snow of Heaven, the name that was given to the blade that contained seven of Frostbite's fangs. It amplified Phantom own ice based powers and was harder than any mortal steel.

With a mighty swing, Phantom summoned up a snow storm that surrounded the Ghost King blinding him from all sides. Large chunks of hail came at the giant ghost but they all melted into nothingness before they could touch the dark king. "This cold can not touch me. I am the burning inferno itself!" Pariahs shouted and a wave of dark green and crimson flames came from his mace, blowing back the snow storm.

But Pariahs's cocky expression turned to one of shock as he noticed the ghostboy had came in close, using the snow as cover. After swinging his mace to blow away the snow, he had left himself wide open. "Die, Pariahs!" Phantom shouted as he plunged the blade of Tengoku no Yuki into the chest of the Ghost King and straight into his fire based core. The cold energy rushed through the core and the two opposite forces caused a reaction the shook Pariahs's very being as more and more power built up.

Then with a mighty explosion that sent a blinding flare of green light through the Ghost Zone, the evil king's body exploded, destroying the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage in the process, and launching Phantom away. Even through the protective coat of Frostbite's fur Phantom could feel his body burned and battered by the blast.

"I guess we did it... Rest in peace... Frostbite." Danny said as his vision began to fade. He felt death, the truest form of it, coming on, and knew that his time was done. "I'll see you soon... on the other side, everyone." But as he flew through the Ghost Zone, one of the many hundreds of random portals appeared and his body passed through it, transporting him through time and space.

* * *

Hikari was just a simple priestess. Her master had died months before leave her to tend to the shrine in her village and provide them with spiritual guidance as well as assisting in medical care such as childbirth, broken bones or sickness. At the young age of fifteen, she was made responsible for the wellbeing of the entire village. Which created a dilemma when a shard of the Shikon Jewel came into her position.

She had done her best to keep it purified, but there was a problem. Even a shard of the Shikon Jewel is powerful. And in the hands of even a weak demon, it could cause a disaster and cost several villages their lives. But if she held onto it, then certainly demons would come to her village and destroy it in order to take position of the shard.

These were the things that weighed heavily on her mind as she gathered herbs outside of her village in order to dry and perceive them before they became scarce in the summer heat. But as she moved through the field a presence became known to her. It was like nothing she had ever sensed before. Not a demon at all. It was a spiritual energy, though not quiet sacred.

She moved through the thickets and into a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a young boy laying on the ground. He had rather unusually cut black hair that was longer in the front than the back and he was dressed in a beautiful white cloth that had a hood which still had the canine ears of whatever creature the fur had come from. At his side was a long sword with a flawless blade and golden guard. The grass around him was covered in a thin layer of ice that sparkled in the sun light. For a moment Hikari was to breathe taken to move, but then she noticed that the boy was covered in his own blood and that he had burn marks on the parts of his arms that were exposed.

She knew nothing about this boy, for all she knew he was dangerous, but as a priestess she could not just leave him there. She immediately got to work seeing to his injuries. Maybe this was the gods way of answering her prayers.

* * *

**Wrote this while killing time as I waited for votes to come in for a poll. But man was that pull one sided. It probably would have been even more one sided if I didn't allow multiple choices.**

* * *

**Anyways, I have no idea what I just wrote. So just don't ask. Will I continue? Probably not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

It had been two days since Hikari had brought the boy into her shrine and started to care for his wounds. At first it looked hopeless with the extent of the damage, but his rate of recovery was beyond what she had seen in normal humans. And she could tell that he was no ordinary human.

After she had removed his fur clothes and taken away his sword she found that they were not the only things that held spiritual power. The boy himself radiated spiritual energy. Not as strongly as the weapon and clothes, but still more than any priest or priestess that Hikari had ever seen. It was easy to sense with any level of spiritual sight.

She knew that her old master would have scowled her for bringing a spiritual being into the village. After all, good rarely comes with interacting with spirits and demons. But there was something about the boy that made her do it.

Hikari was preparing some stew when the boy finally wake up. "Where... am I?" He said weakly. His eyes began to roam around when he noticed Hikari staring at him. He looked straight back at her. She seemed to be Japanese, dressed in a traditional priestess gard with dark blue leggings. She had dark shoulder length hair that was held up in the back by two black hairpins. But her skin was lighter than most Japanese girls, and her eyes were a pale blue.

Hikari was also shocked by the boy's own eyes. Blue eyes were often considered signs of strong spiritual power. "Odd... I don't feel very good. But this is heaven isn't it? Or... are you the angel that takes me to heaven?"

Hikari flushed. "No! You haven't died. I merely found you in the fields near my village." She said, a little flustered at being mistaken of a divine being.

"Oh... pity. I guess I don't get to see my family yet." The boy said weakly. Hikari winced at the longing in the boy's voice. His family must have all died. She couldn't remember her own parents. She had been given away at an early age since she had shown promise as a priestess, so she had never known who her parents were. "Sorry." The boy said smiling a little after seeing her expression. "I guess I'm sounding ungrateful. Thank you for saving me. My name's Danny."

Hikari blinked. Danny was an unusual name, not one she had ever heard before. "I am Hikari, the priestess of this village." She said trying for some composure.

She brought over some off the stew she had prepared. "I want you to sit up if you can. You need to eat something before you go to sleep again." She said remembering what her master had taught her to do when treating a sick person. The boy, Danny, did as he was told, never resisting at all. He tried to smile and be grateful, but he had a tired look in his eyes.

Later that day while Danny was again asleep, screams came from down in the village. A man from the village named Rambu came into the shrine. "Lady Priestess, the village is being attacked by a demon!" The man shouted.

A knot formed in Hikari's stomach. It was the first demon to come since the passing of the last master priest. She held tight to some sacred sutras and prayed for guidance before following the man out the door. She didn't notice Danny wake up and sit up in his make shift bed. His eyes glowing a bright green.

Hikari ran straight to the sound of the commotion and it didn't take long for her to reach the demon. "Where is it! Where is the sacred jewel shard!" The demon screamed. It was a tiger like demon with bluish fur with purple strips, standing on two legs and wielding a heavy club in its clawed hand. It was a good deal big than any demon that Hikari had ever encountered before, at least 20 feet tall.

"Stop demon! Leave this village at once!" Hikari shouted throwing her sutras at the demon, repeating the spells she had been taught to banish demons.

The demon merely laughed and swung its club through the sutras, tearing them apart. "Oh, a priestess? And an inexperienced one at that." The demon snickered. Hikari almost gagged as its breath reached her nostrils. The smell of rutting flesh and blood. "Perhaps I will devour you later. But first I must find the Shikon Jewel shard."

Then the demon went back to destroying the village. 'This is all because I brought the shard back to the village.' Hikari thought, horrified at the destruction her actions had caused. 'I must do something.' She pulled out the small jar that contained her fragment of the Shikon Jewel. It was just a small pink jewel, shining in it's purity since Hikari had dedicated time and energy into making sure it remained pure. "You want this!?" She shouted getting the demon's attention.

"The jewel shard! Give it to me!" The demon shouted.

"Come and get it!" Hikari shouted and started to run. The demon bounded after her. "Trying to out run a demon nearly four times your size. Not your brightest idea, Hikari." The priestess said to herself as she tried to run faster. "Oh my old master would be so mad at me." She thought, not for the first time that day.

The demon quickly over took her and blocked her path. In her attempt to change direction she stumbled and fell. "Give me the shard!" The demon howled as it swung a massive claw down at Hikari.

What happened in the next few moments startled the priestess beyond words. A strong spiritual power, beyond anything the girl could describe, flared up behind her and moved in quickly. Then a young boy appeared, looking as if he was about her age, with snow white hair. A steady white glow of spiritual energy flowed off of his black clothed body in waves as he stood in front of her, grabbing onto the demon's wrist with one hand and holding it back as if it was nothing.

"You alright, Hikari?" The spirit asked, because that was the only thing it could have been; a shin, a divine being, a spirit. His voice held an echo of power that danced in the air. In the back of her mind, Hikari couldn't help but feel like she had heard that voice somewhere before.

"How... how do you know my name?" Hikari asked confused. Then she flush in panic. "I mean... forgive me spirit, I did not wish to sound ungrateful, but I cannot recall ever meeting you." 'I was rude to a powerful spirit. My old master would be so mad at me.' Hikari thought, crying inwardly.

The spirit laughed. "I thought I already told you." He said turning to her and she could see his face, his unusual hair cut and cocky smile. "My name is Danny." He said grinning. Hikari realized with a start that it was the boy that she had brought back to the shrine. His appearance had changed greatly but he could still be recognized.

"What the hell are you!?" The demon shouted swinging down its club down on the boy. But Danny caught it, just like he had with the claw.

"Me? I'm nothing more than a simple phantom." Danny said before throwing the demon to the ground hard enough to make it let go of its club, which Danny kicked to the side. "Now how about you just go home quietly? If you do, I try to get you some catnip!" Danny teased the demon.

Hikari was shocked. This spirit was not just powerful. He was out of this world strong. The demon was more powerful than any Hikari had seen in her life, but he was treating it like a joke. As if its power was so insignificant that it wasn't even noticeable. Though if you tried to compare Danny's spiritual aura to the demon's demon aura, you would find the demon coming up short. A spiritual aura... Hikari had never even heard of another spiritual energy being gathered to produce such a thing.

"Don't treat me like a house cat!" The demon screamed and tried to lung at Danny. Danny jumped into the air and as the demon tiger went under him. He then hit the demon in the back, smashing it into the ground again.

"Now I'm sensing some pent up frustration, but don't worry, I know a little about psychology." Danny said waving the demon down with a goofy smile on his face. "Now the first step in solving your problems is healthy communication. So how about you tell me what you want?"

"I'm going to take that Shikon Jewel shard from the wench, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" The demon shouted.

"The Shiko-whatnow?" Danny said scratching his head in confusion. "Never heard of it. But you really need to learn some respect for woman. How do you expect to get a girlfriend going around calling girls wenches?"

"Stop making fun of me!" The demon shouted and jumped up into the air. "I will kill all of you!"

Danny's hand pointed straight at the demon and a wave of pure spiritual energy rushed forth in a brilliant flash of green light and knocked the tiger demon back. "I don't like killing. So I will give you one last chance. Please, leave now, and I will spare your existence."

"Sc... screw you!" The demon shouted trying to jump Danny again.

"If it didn't work the first time..." Danny sighed. His aura grew stronger and he grabbed onto the demon and pinned it to the ground. "I'm sorry. Please, rest in peace." Danny said as ice formed from around his hands and spread across the demons body and insides, until the demon was a solid block of ice.

Danny then got up and put his hands together as if he was praying for the demon before turning and walking over to Hikari. "You alright? You've been on the ground for an awfully long time." Danny said raising an eyebrow at the priestess.

Hikari then staggered to her feet but then realizing her mistake she immediately went into a groveling position. "I am terribly sorry, oh great spirit, that you had to..." Hikari started by stopped as Danny began to laugh.

"Okay, no more of that. Just call me Danny. And you helped me out, so I owed you one." He said chuckling. People from the village were starting to gather and were whispering. 'A spirit. A spirit came to our aid.' The word spread through the town like wild fire. Danny stretched a bit and yawned. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep. Wake me if another one of those things comes back." He said walking back towards the shrine.

'What!? He plans on staying at the shrine!' Hikari panicked. 'Oh, my old master would be so mad at me.'

* * *

Several weeks went by and Danny started settling in around the village. It had taken a little while for Hikari to get over the fact that the boy she had randomly taken in held the abilities of a powerful spirit. But after she got used to it she started acting as if she was his older sister.

She had been confused when he had said that he was really only half spirit, but that had actually made her glad. The idea that this spirit had the ability to understand human feeling was a great relief for the priestess. She was even more relieved when Danny seemed disgusted by the idea of having human sacrifices or people paying him tribute for his protection. Danny was truly a blessing as he provided both protection for the village and a much needed hand around the shrine.

He never spoke much about his past and Hikari had never pressed for details. It didn't seem to matter since she had already known from the day that they met, that Danny's friends and family had all been killed and she was later told that he must have fallen through a gateway from the future. This meant that he truly didn't have anywhere else to go.

As the days went past, word of the powerful Shugoshin, a guardian deity, that protected the village's priestess and her shard of the Shikon Jewel spread throughout the region. This attracted more demons which Danny had quickly dispatched as easily as the first. Some had carried their own shards of the Shikon jewel meaning that Hikari was now in position of four such shards. That was another thing that relieved Hikari; the half spirit, or hanshin, had no interest in the Shikon Jewel or any power that it could provide him. His only interest in them might have lay in making sure that the shards didn't fall into the wrong hands.

"Where is he?" Hikari said stomping around the shrine looking for the spiritboy. Then she could here the laughter of children coming from just around the back of the shrine, near the shrine's well. "Danny! You promised Mr. Moto that you would assist him in the fields today!" Hikari shouted as she turned the corner to see Danny playing hop scotch with a few of the village children.

"Oh, sorry Hikari. I'll go right away." Danny laughed as the kids pouted.

"Don't encourage him, kids. He's already too pig headed for his own good." Hikari huffed as the kids giggled a little.

"You wound me, lady Priestess." Danny said theatrically putting a hand over his heart. Then he had to dodge a paper fan wielded by said priestess. He ran off laughing. "I'll see you later kids!"

Hikari smiled a little as the boy left. He had come a long way from when he had first arrived. He had seemed crest fallen and void of life after the deaths of his loved one, but he had recovered and found a new reason to live. She supposed that being a Shugoshin was simply in his nature.

Danny himself had learned over time that self pity didn't help anyone. So he just keep working and fighting, because that was simply all he knew how to do. He had started wearing simple clothes and left Tenguko no Yuki and the fur back at the shrine when he went on jobs. Not that he used the sword in his fights against the demons. He wanted his old teacher's soul to be able to rest in peace, not getting dragged into every little conflict.

Today Danny was helping till the field for planting season with some of the other villages. But what started out as just a normalish day changed when a few strange travelers started up the road.

"Do you think there is any truth behind that story about there being several Shikon Jewel shards in this village? It seems a little untouched for something like that." A young woman asked her party. They were one of the oddest groups that Danny had seem so far and managed to get his attention. "I don't see or even sense any signs of an evil presence."

The young woman was probably 16 and dressed in a kimono. Danny was surprised to find that she was carrying around a giant boomerang on her back. At her side was a small two tailed cat that Danny could sense demonic energy coming from.

"There is definitely some shards here. I can sense four of them." Another girl said. This one through Danny for even more of a loop. She was a normal enough girl, if you were for the twenty first century. She had long black hair and blue eyes and was wearing a Japanese school uniform. At her side was a bike with a large yellow backpack balanced on top of it. Danny was sensing a good deal spiritual energy coming from the girl, at least for a human.

"Great, then we will finally get some shards of the Shikon Jewel again." A demon boy said grinning. He looked fairly human, and even his demonic aura seemed a bit human, but he had silver hair with small dog like ears poking out. He wore a red skin of some kind and a sword at his belt. A good deal of the demonic energy Danny was sensing from him was coming from that sword.

"But what about the guardian spirit?" A little fox demon boy asked seeming a little scared of the idea. Danny had his age pegged at something like five or six years old if he had been human. He had a fox's tail and legs sticking out of his pants and some pointed ears. But other than that he looked like a normal child.

"I'm sure if we just explain to him that we are just trying to keep the shards safe then he will understand." The girl from another time said trying to reassure the little guy.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Kagome. Shugoshin are often very prideful and stubborn, even more than demons. I believe if we are to try to reason with anyone it should be the priestess." A monk said. The monk seemed fairly normal, by there was something off about his hand that seemed to give off a strange energy. A dreamy expression crossed over his face. "To win over a powerful Shugoshin, the girl's beauty must be beyond mortal bounds." Danny's eyebrow twitched slightly. After all, Hikari was like a new sister for him. He didn't like people taking about his sister like that, and if people did they usually met the business end of a Fenton Anti-creep Stick.

"Can it, Moriku!" The other girl said angrily, hitting the monk on the head with her giant boomerang.

Danny broke out laughing and managed to get the travelers attention. "Something funny?" The demon boy asked angrily.

"Sorry, you are the strangest group of travels I've seen so far." Danny said trying to get a hold of himself. "You wish to see Hikari, the village's priestess, right? That's what you were talking about anyways."

"Um, that's right." The future girl, Kagome said.

"You were eavesdropping!?" The demon boy growled angrily.

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome said just as angrily.

Danny just laughed. "Sorry, but your party just caught my eye and I was curious. This is the first time I've seen humans and demons traveling together. And you don't see time travels everyday." The group looked at him as if stunned. "When are you from anyways? Definite after the second world war. Tell me, does the word 'Disasteriod' mean anything to you?" The girl shook her head still shocked. "So your from before 2010 then." Then Danny shuck his head. "Doesn't matter. You wish to see the priestess?"

Danny turned to one of the other field workers. "Hey! Mr. Moto! I'm going to take these guys to the shrine! I'll be back in a bit!"

"Don't worry about it! You've done enough for today! Thanks for the help and give Lady Hikari my best wishes!" The man shouted back.

"I will!" Danny shouted and turned to the group. "Just follow me." Danny said and started walking them through the village.

"How is it that you knew that Kagome was not from this time?" Moriku asked suspiciously.

"It's not very polite to interrogate someone you just met. But... she does have a bicycle, it's a dead give away." Danny laughed.

"And how do you know what it's called?" The demon boy, Inuyasha growled.

"Be nice, Inuyasha." Kagome snapped. "We didn't come here to start a fight."

"Good to hear." Danny said as they started up the small hill to the temple. "Hikari! You have visitors!"

Hikari came around the corned. "I though you said you were helping with the..." She started but then her voice cut off when she saw their visitors. "Danny... did you bring demons to the shrine?"

"They were going to be coming here anyways. It's either I showed them the way or they would find it themselves." Danny shrugged. She picked up on the underlying message, 'this way if they try something, then I'm here to bash their heads in' is what Danny meant.

Hikari sighed. "My old master would be so mad..." She mumbled but then tried for a smile. "I welcome you travelers and apologize for any rudeness I can only assume Danny showed."

"Ha!?" Danny said laughing as the priestess stuck out her tongue at him.

"What service do you require of our humble shine? If it is within reason, I will try to provide it." Hikari said though she had an idea of where it was going.

"Please, Fair Priestess, my name is Moriku." The monk said going down on a knee in front of Hikari and trying to kiss her hand only to have her pull it away. "We have traveled here because we had heard rumors of some shards of the Shikon Jewel that you had been guarding. Our group is on a quest to gather the shards and keep them out of dangerous hands."

Hikari sighed. "Not more rumors and treasure hunters." She grumbled a little tired of dealing with such people. "I don't suppose you would except me saying that these are just rumors, would you?" She said a little hopefully.

"Fat chance. Kagome can sense that there are jewel shards in this village." Inuyashi said scoffing.

"Of course she can." Hikari said throwing a glare at Danny who shrugged. It was clear that the mysterious spirit was enjoying himself. "I am afraid that I can not help you. Since, just as you have said yourself, the jewel shards must not fall into the wrong hands. Giving them to some random travels who are in the company of dem... stop touching my butt, you pervert!" Hikari shouted slapping the monk in the face, knocking him back and leaving a large hand print on his face.

The others looked fairly impressed. Hikari coughed into her hand as she tried to regained her composure. "As I was saying, I can't just give dangerous artifacts like that to some strangers who I don't even know."

"Well, I can understand her reasoning." Shippo, the little fox demon said nodding.

Inuyasha growled again. "Forget this. Kagome, where are they hiding them? I say we just take the..." That was as far as he managed to get.

"Sit boy." Kagome said clearly and a necklace around the demon's neck began to glow. It suddenly pulled him face first into the floor were he lay groaning.

"Are those beads of subjugation?" Hikari asked astonished. "I've never seen them in use before. Oh, if only I had some to keep Danny under control."

"Hey now, don't be getting any ideas." Danny said inching away from the priestess. "That looked humiliating."

"It is." Inuyasha groaned from the floor.

"But if you keep the jewel shards in this village than demons are bound to attack in order to clam it. Even a single shard is powerful." Sango, the girl with the boomerang said trying to reason with the priestess.

"Yes, I do admit that I was greatly troubled by that at first. If I tried to keep the first shard safe then demons were sure to come, but if I throw it away then any demon that stumbled upon it would have the power to kill many more villages than just my own." Hikari admitted. "I had prayed for an answer and we received a spirit powerful enough to act as a guard against the demons." She said her eyes shifting over to Danny. "Even if that spirit is very unusual. As more demons came some of them had shards and the number of shards we hold grew."

"So then, the rumors of the Shugoshin are also true." Moriku said, trying to sit up with dignity, despite the red mark on his face.

"What are we to do. We can't just leave the shards here, but we can't take them by force when no one has done anything wrong yet." Kagome said depressed.

Hikari looked around at them and sighed again. "I suppose I could at least here your story before I make a final decision."

* * *

Over the next three hours the group told her a summarized version of there travels so far. By the end of it both Danny and Hikari were looking at the group in front of them in a new light. 'This people are insane.' They both thought.

"So let me get this straight. You know that Inuyasha was and still is planning on using the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon, and you have no shards of your own, due to the fact that they had all been stole. Not once, or even twice, but four times." Hikari said completely confused. "So we need to give you the shards we have, so that they will be safe from people who would misuse them?.."

"You got to admit, your logic is failing there." Danny said wincing.

"I... never really thought of it that way." Shippo mumbled. "I guess it was pretty easy when I got the jewel shards away from Inuyasha and Kagome that one time when we first met."

"Did you have to say that Shippo?" Kagome said embarrassed.

"It is starting to get late." Hikari stated getting up. "Danny and I will prepare some form of food and... lodgings for your group for the night. Oh my old master would be so mad at me..." She mumbled, thinking about demons actually sleeping in the shrine's guest chambers over the night. "Dinner should be ready in an hour, so please don't wonder off too far."

Danny and Hikari exit the shrine and went over to the storage area. Most of the food they had stored was rice or frozen demon meat. They had a lot of frozen demon meat. It was replacing grains in the villagers' main diet.

Inuyasha's group was still sitting around in the shrine. "That boy ain't human." Inuyasha said angrily, startling the others. "I don't know what it is about him. He looks human. He smells human. He fells human. He's as stupid as a human. But something tells me he isn't one."

"I think you are just imagining things, Inuyasha." Moriku said leaning back. "I am more worried about the lady priestess, and the Shugoshin. If the Shugoshin thinks that you are threatening its priestess than we might end up in a bad position."

"It is curious that the spirit wouldn't demand the jewel shards as payment for its protection." Sango said as she scratched the two tailed demon cat, Kirara, under the chin.

Kagome got up and stretched. "Well, I don't know if there is anything that we can do about it, so I think I'm just going to go and walk around a little."

"Good idea. Maybe you'll find the jewel shards." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eye twitched in frustration. "Sit boy." She said causing the half dog demon to be pulled to the ground as the time traveling priestess walked out of the room. No one dared to follow her since they recognized her mode.

* * *

"So Danny. What do you think?" Hikari asked as they began to melt and boil the demon meat that was safe to eat.

"I think that those guys are luckily to be alive. Though I guess people could say the same thing about me." Danny said with a shrug his usual smile on his face.

"I suppose so. But what I was referring to was the man from their story; Naraku." Hikari said.

The smile dropped. "The guy is a heartless bastard... literally." Danny said a little more seriously. "If you're asking me who would win in a fight between the two of us, then the answer is no one. According the their stories he can pretty much survive being blown into a million piece. I can get through his barrier easy, I've actually got an attack that specializes against barriers, but I wouldn't be able to completely finish him. He would just crawl away and regenerate and attack again." Danny actually looked worried. "But each time the village would take some damage. And his miasma stuff would destroy the villages food supplies and taint the water. Even if I can survive such poisons and you are protected from the miasma by your purification skills, the village would be doomed to die a horrible death."

Hikari nodded, agreeing with Danny's description. "If we keep the shards here then we are putting everyone in danger. Expecially as the number of shards we hold grows. Naraku would eventually come for them and the village would be destroyed." Hikari agreed.

"So what do you want to do then?" Danny asked curiously. "We've already pretty much shot down the idea of just handing the shards over to at small group."

Hikari laughed a little. "I'm not sure what I should do. What would you do if it was your decision to make?"

"Probably stall until it was too late to do anything and then try to stop everyone from being killed as best I could." Danny said shrugging.

"And that would help how?" Hikari asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who said it would help? I was just telling you what I would do. I'm pretty reckless incase you hadn't noticed." Danny said grinning causing Hikari to smack him across the head.

"That is it. I am asking Kagome where she got those beads of subjugation." Hikari announced.

"Please don't..." Danny mumbled backing away. "Besides, knowing my luck that Naraku guy will be here by tomorrow."

"Well if you were good and just stop making so much bad karma for yourself, then maybe he wouldn't." Hikari said poking fun of the hanshin. "Come on, the stew is ready. I'll bring it to our guests while you check to make sure the guests' quarters are ready to be used." She instructed.

"Sure..." Danny said moving towards the door, but he stopped at the doorway. "See, you don't need any beads of subjugation. I'm already being forced to do whatever you want." He joked before leaving, causing the priestess to laugh.

She had been doing a lot more laughing and making jokes since Danny had come to the village. Her old master had been very serious had told her that laughter harmful towards her ability to concentrate as a priestess. 'Just another thing that my old master would be mad at me for. So why is it that it always feels like I am doing the right thing, when he would be angry?'

* * *

Kagome was walking around the shrine, it was rather small, but did have a place to stay nearby. The village had been a far sized one and it looked like the shrine must have once been home so many priests and priestesses. But most of the signs of that were gone. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why Hikari was the only one left if there had once been so many.

But she was pulled away from her thoughts when she sensed something. It wasn't the jewel shards. She had long since noticed that Hikari was carrying them around with her, though she wasn't about to tell Inuyasha that. The energy she sensed was a strong spiritual energy, more concentrated than any she had ever sensed before.

She walked towards it as if in a trance, it seemed to be calling out to her, pulling her in. She opened a sliding door and on the opposite side of the room was a table. One the table was some kind of white fur cloth, and on top of that was a long blade with a golden handle inside of a long white sheath.

It was from these that she was sensing the overwhelming spiritual energy. As she walked towards them, she hardly noticed that the warm early summer air started to cool creating even more tension in the room. She reached out and picked up the sword and opened it slightly to look at the blade.

The blade was flawless, shining even in the dime light of the late evening sun. There was an pale blue glow coming from the sword that left Kagome breath taken. The sword reminded her of Inuyasha's brother's sword, the Tensaiga.

"I'm surprised you can touch him." Kagome jumped, dropping the sword which clattered to the ground. Danny was standing there in the doorway behind her. He winced at the weapon hit the ground. Walking forward he picked it back up and gently put it back down with the fur. Then he knelt in front of it as if in prayer. "Rest easy my friend. I wish you peace."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to intrude. I just..." Kagome started embarrassed.

"Don't worry. If Frostbite let you touch him than you must be a kind person." Danny said. He was different from earlier. Not cracking jokes. He seemed more sad. "Come on. Dinner is ready and we've made arrangements for your party to stay the night. So you better go eat something before your friends eat it all." Danny said walking out. Kagome ran after him, only stopping to look over her shoulder at the spiritual artifacts one last time.

* * *

There was a slightly awkward silence as everyone ate there meal that continued even after their dinner was over. Inuyasha was still grumbling about wanting to just take the jewel shards but everyone did their best to ignore it.

After dinner, Kagome decided to try to see if she could get through any of the homework that she had brought with him. "Ugh, I don't get it." She said miserably as she poured over her math book. "I'm going to flunk the next test for sure." Her friends, except for Inuyasha, gave her pitying looks but didn't know how to help her. After all, none of them knew anything about the learning of the future Japan. They couldn't even claim to be able to relate, since none of them had double life.

"You're supposed to use a change of variables to get rid of the tangent function and solve for x prime." Danny said looking over at the girl's homework. Kagome stopped pulling her hair and looked down at her assignment before doing as the boy said.

"You are able to decipher Kagome's texts?" Moriku asked surprised.

"What, you mean middle school algebra?" Danny asked scratching his head. "Can't say my grades were the best but I managed in school, except for literature and biology. All those labs always left me squeamish."

"So your from the future, just like Kagome?" Shippo asked surprised.

"Time travel isn't as rare as you might think. Some cases of people being spirited away are actual them slipping through the fabric of time." Danny said with a shrug. "Though that is almost always fatal, since you don't know if you will land on the ground, in the ocean, a hundred feet in the air, or even on the moon. I got lucky and landed in a forest clearing. But something tells me that Kagome's case is a little more willing, since she is worried about her math test."

"Yeah, there is a well that allows me to go back and forth in time. Though only Inuyasha and I have been able to use it." Kagome said. "But can you please help me with all of my homework. Please!" She said begging Danny for help.

"Um... sure I guess." Danny said looking down at the book with a confused look. "I can help you with the actual equations, but I don't know Japanese."

"What? But your speaking it right now." Kagome said confused.

"Told you, he ain't human." Inuyasha growled angrily.

"I'm as human as you are." Danny said with a playful smile. But then the smile dropped. "Do you all sense that?"

"Something's coming." Hikari agreed.

"It's demonic aura, a lot of it." Sango said as Kirara bristled.

The door opened and an young man from the village came in. "Lady Priestess, Lord Shugoshin, there is an army of demons approaching the village from the north!" The man shouted. Everyone ran outside and sure enough, in the north right in the last light of the setting sun, they could see a massive cloud of demons flying towards the village.

"Looks like your friend Naraku followed you here." Danny said before turning to the man. "Gather everyone in the village at the shrine. It will be easier to protect them if they are all in one area." The man nodded and went off to do as he was told.

"Inuyasha, we need to help too." Kagome said looking to the half demon.

"One problem with that." Inuyasha growled as the sun finished setting. "Tonight is the new moon." His silver hair turned black and his dog ears disappeared, he was left without his demonic aura, a mere human for the night.

"That was tonight!" Kagome shouted. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

"Don't be stupid! You know how much I hate talking about it!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"I see, so Inuyasha's day of weakness, where he loses his powers as a hanyou and becomes a normal human is the night of the new moon." Hikari said looking at the now very human Inuyasha.

"Spell it out why don't you!?" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"So you mean we are going to have to fight off all those demons without the Tessaiga?" Shippo asked frightened. "There has to be ten thousand of them."

"Danny?" Hikari asked the unspoken question. A look of concern on her face.

Danny gave a small chuckle. "Ten thousand times zero is still zero. Piece of cake." He said rubbing his nose with a cocky expression on his face.

"Forgive me Lady Priestess, but shouldn't you be calling on the Shugoshin who guards this village?" Moriku said as he wondered just how many poisons insect demons there were in that swarm, probably enough to kill him if he used the Wind Tunnel.

"Huh?" Hikari said confused. "I think you misunderstand, monk." She said before they all felt a massive surge of spiritual energy. A ring of white light appeared around Danny's waist and as it passed over him he changed. His simple village clothes were replaced by a pitch black jumpsuit, with white gloves and boots. His hair became snow white and his eyes turned a vivid green. "Danny is the Shugoshin."

"Told you he ain't human." Inuyasha said backing away. His ability to sense spiritual energy disappeared along with his demonic powers, but he could still see the energy coming off of Danny in waves.

"I'll hold them off as best I can. You all put up a ward against anything that might get past me." Danny said before rocketing off towards the army of demons.

* * *

**Someone pointed out that just having him entering the time line doesn't count as an intro, just a prologue. So here is a complete intro. Happy.**

**I'm pretty sure I made a lot of mistakes in here. For one I'm to tired to see straight, but I'm also no expert when it comes to Japanese (or English for that matter) and I never watched Inuyasha that much.**

**All and all this took about three and a half hours to write up so I'm not going to complain too much, but now I have got to go get lunch before I need to do the next switch for the command line.**

**This is all I will do because Inuyasha has that kind of plot that never ends. The one that sits on the horizon and slowly moves away even when you are running at it full speed.**


End file.
